Bonnie Bennett/Appearance
Appearance Bonnie is a beautiful young woman with dark skin, olive green eyes, a heart-shaped face and black hair that has changed throughout the seasons (from wavy to straight). Her style was described as being gypsy chic with a bit of a hippie trend and dresses in a casual manner with nice tops and jeans, but on special occasions will dress up even more. She usually wears very little make up and likes accessories. She was approximately 5'4" (163 cm) and has a nice physique. She was also seen wearing necklaces, earrings, bracelets and trinkets sometimes. Hairstyles Bonnie's hairstyles varied throughout seasons one to three with curly and straight hair and the occasional style for an event but since the fourth season her hair has been permanently straight with bangs. When she returned from the dead in Dead Man On Campus, her hair had been cut into a cute bob style. Bonnie.jpg Bonnie2.jpg Cvz.gif Katerina7.jpg Vlcsnap-00036.jpg The-vampire-diaries-2x14-crying-wolf-bonnie-bennett-cap mid.jpg The-vampire-diaries-2x17-bonnie-bennett-cap mid.jpg 3.05-1.jpg Bonnie234.png TVD688.jpg Bonnie 321 1.jpg Bonniex422.jpg Bonnie Bennett Witchcraftic.png Bonnie At The Carnival.png Bonniebbbbgradd.jpg Bonnie and Caroline in The Pilot.png Bonnie Icon 2.jpg Bonnie Graduation.JPG 5x08-06.jpg Clothing Bonnie can mostly be seen in a pair of jeans paired with either a flowly loose top or cardigan in the early seasons of the show. Her shoes of choice are usually between a pair of converse, flats, or a pair of heeled ankle boots as well as the occasional pair of heels during an event. Bonnie doesn't wear a lot of dresses or skirts but she can be seen wearing them from time to time. Bonnie's clothing style has changed throughout the seasons. In season one, she wore a lot of loose tops or tight shirt with a cardigan over top with jeans, usually paired with a pair of converse and a long necklace. In season two, Bonnie wore a very similar style to the previous season but with a more mature edge, lower necklines and tighter fitting jackets. Her style was very similar in the first half of of the third season but in the second half of season three, Bonnie's style matured and she began to wear tight fitted skinny jeans paired with a tight top, cardigan, and ankle boots. Season four, Bonnie mostly wore tight jeans with a shirt and flowly cardigan paired with ankle boots. In season five, Bonnie's clothing choices became less conservative when she became the anchor to the other side. She began to wear fitted skinny jeans, tank tops, and ankle boots. Bonnie also occasionally wore leather jackets when the weather was cooler. |-|Season One= Photo 1 6158b27557e3b863858aa6611bec5d5a.jpg Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-8924527-800-533.jpg W-o-logo-1x07-damon-and-bonnie-13520028-1280-720.jpg Photo 2 b56e58f0a4e74c53f760c413a3c16f8f.jpg Ehbljk.png Bonnie-Founder-s-Days-Photos-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-12014411-500-352.jpg |-|Season Two= Plan-b.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-masquerade (10).jpg Mas026.jpg Katerina12.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-2x11-By-The-Light-Of-The-Moon-Bonnie-Bennett-Cap-02.jpg Photo 2 0b4220ada4e6fb245afbb5a5d4fb0624.jpg Photo 2 0248e120d7ef21c64d0a843a4ff31895.jpg Photo 2 658a5405c1734142655471e91a42356a.jpg |-|Season Three= Bonnie-Caroline-and-Elena.jpg 3.05-6.jpg Powering.gif Normal 048t5g.jpg TVD679.jpg TVD686.jpg |-|Season Four= GrowingPains1.jpg Thefive2.jpg 4x06-6.jpg 408-0089.jpg VD410HD 0988.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.13 - Into the Wild - Full Set of Promotional Photos (3) 595.jpg 3x19-01.jpg Bonniepicturesgrave.jpg Bonnie Graduation (2).jpg Free-people-ocean-breeze-tie-dye-tank-gallery.jpg Season five,after comming from dead,she wore long tops,somethimes with cardigans and tight jeans or short pants and necklaces. She also wore dresses. Makeup Bonnie wears very little make-up, just a bit around the eyes and the occasional hint of lip gloss. Accessories Bonnie tends to accessories with long necklaces and various bracelets and often wears earrings. Category:Appearance